


only fools rush in

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, and i love the '00 liners with my whole existence, but i piled on the fluff, first smut so don't be to hard on me, i do want constructive criticism tho, i love this ship so much, just a handjob, nothing to explicit, your teeth with actually fall out of your mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark and johnny have been dating for years but since they go to different colleges mark's friends think johnny is way out of his league.sorry for the shitty summary i posted this on a whim





	only fools rush in

mark slid into the open seat offered to him, setting his bags on the table and pulling out a couple notebooks. donghyuck gazed at him curiously as mark released a sigh, raising an eyebrow in an almost mocking way as he viewed the melancholy state of his friend.

“boy troubles? is it that ‘boyfriend’ you’re always mentioning?” donghyuck inquired, already preparing himself for the rant he would be subjected to.

“for the last time dipshit, johnny is a real, living, breathing human, and he so happens to be my significant other.” mark replied, sighing again to himself. no matter how much evidence he provided, his friends continued to be little shits and thought he was making him up. he had shown pictures of him, told stories, anything, but they still thought he was out of mark’s league, which offended him because, was he really that bad?

the thing was, johnny had been attending college in the city over, and was in his last year, while mark himself had just started his first year. they had met when they were kids, johnny ten years old and mark six. even though the age gap was quite prominent, they stood by each other and grew up as the best of friends. mark had developed a crush on johnny at the ripe age of nine, and unfortunately for him it had never faded and he suffered through the years watching as johnny got girlfriend after girlfriend, and he didn't think anything was wrong with that, why would johnny like him of all people, mark would tell himself. it wasn't until johnny got his first boyfriend that mark thought he had a chance. never once had johnny mentioned that he might be in the lgbtq+ community, but mark had sat him down and it had cleared up all the confusion when johnny came out as bisexual.

surprisingly, johnny was the one to confess. unknown to mark, johnny had liked him back all those years, but thought the younger only saw him as a brother. he dated around, trying to lose his feelings for mark, but alas his plan failed and the butterflies in his tummy never went away. 

that day had been ordinary at best, they were in johnny’s basement playing mario kart, the same they did every friday. at the time johnny had been seventeen, and mark just turned fourteen. johnny was on his tummy laying on the floor while mark was sitting criss cross next to him.

“so close, so close, mark i swear to god if you get any ideas i will beat your ass all the way to canada.” johnny had squeaked, this close to finishing the game. mark had laughed, smirking evilly as the blue shell headed johnny’s way. not 5 seconds later johnny had tackled him, brang his hands to mark’s side and tickled. johnny knew that was one of the best ways to get revenge against mark with how ticklish he was. 

“stop, stop please, i'm sorry i'm sorry!” mark had all but screamed, laughing involuntarily. johnny peered down at him smirking, enjoying the suffering mark was experiencing because of him. but the sight of mark, breathless, tears rolling down his cheeks, mouth open in a laugh as he struggled, had johnny’s insides twisted.

“hey mark?” johnny questioned almost silently, pausing in his actions. mark looked up at him confused, wondering why the torture had stopped but grateful. gazing down at his lips for a second, johnny looked into his eyes, face a blank slate.

“would it be okay for me to kiss you?” he had whispered, expecting immediate rejection. what he hadn't expected was mark to blush a pretty pink and look up shyly. his big, brown eyes gazed at him with wonder, and he nodded his head slowly. johnny gaped for a second before snapping his mouth shut and leaning down. closing his eyes, mark waited until he could feel johnny’s breath on his. then their lips touched, and it was nothing like cliches made it out to be. it was just a press of lips, but both of their hearts sped up, pounding in their chests.

slowly, johnny pulled back from the kiss, and saw mark’s eyes flutter open as he opened his own. they stared at each other for awhile, millions of thoughts running through their heads.

“so...that was something,” mark had stated, blush rising further up to his ears and down his neck. johnny nodded, his own blush making him seem like a tomato. whilst johnny had experience with stuff like this, he had never done this with someone he had feelings with. licking his lips subconsciously, he peered down at mark, waiting for him to say something.

“i like like you, like a lot, and i hope you like me too?” johnny had said when the silence wasn't broken, trailing off at the end nervously. mark has only looked at him, eyed blank for a second before he processed what was just said to him.

“wait, you like me of all people?” mark exclaimed in confusion.

“what do you mean by that, of course i like you, i wouldn't kiss you if i didn't,” johnny replied back, wondering why mark was so surprised.

“but, but, you could have anyone, girl or boy, and i’m me, an awkward fourteen year old, nothing special.” mark had stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“what do you mean you’re not special? you are literally one of the most talented, hardworking, handsome, adorable, funny, smart, amazing people in the universe! of course i have a crush on you!” johnny had ranted, the furrow in his brow adorable as he listed all the reasons mark was incredible. mark had brightened considerably at that, his face matching johnny’s in redness. “wait, do you even like me back, oh boy that would be embarrassing,” johnny thought aloud. hearing mark’s giggle he looked down, and by then johnny was a tomato by how red he was.

“i like you too, you dumb shit.” mark had stated, before wrapping his arms around johnny’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. this one lasted longer, and even though mark was inexperienced, he managed to make johnny weak in the knees. putting almost his whole weight on mark, his hands held him up as they continued. the only thing in the room that could be heard was the sound of the video game in the background and lips sliding together. mark tangled his hands in johnny’s hair, pulled a little, and was surprised when johnny let out a moan. pulling back from the kiss, mark gazed at johnny curiously, while johnny himself looked away, embarrassed for the umpteenth time that night.

eventually johnny stood up, turning off the console, pulling mark up and with him towards his room upstairs. no one was home, but johnny wasn't planning on doing anything, only wanting to lay down after that surprisingly exhausting moment. the door to his room thumped shut as he jumped onto his bed, crawling under the covers and curling up around a pillow. mark joined him not a second later, pushing him over a bit before settling under the covers as well. johnny turned towards him, his eyes peeking out over the pillow curiously. it wasn't uncommon for the boys to share a bed, but now it felt different.

“do you want to cuddle?” johnny had asked shyly, and even if he looked scary sometimes, he was a huge sweetheart and loved physical contact. mark had nodded, and johnny turned around to be spooned. not many people knew, but johnny loved being coddled and cared for. his favorite thing to do was cuddle and he was almost always the little spoon despite his enormous height. mark wrapped his arm around him, his other slipping under a pillow, and his legs tangled with johnny’s comfortably. they both drifted off into dreamland not to soon after, and the rest was history. they went out on dates, a new place each weekend, in which they learned more about each other and grew closer. soon you couldn't see one without the other, and even if they acted similar before they started dating, they seemed closer than ever. of course they had fights, and with johnny graduating and heading off to college only a year later, not everything was okay. but even if they struggled, they made compromises and when mark graduated high school he joined johnny, only at a neighboring college.

and that takes us to now, mark daydreaming about how he got together with johnny as donghyuck gazed him exasperatedly.

“look, i know that you want to seem cool, having a hot boyfriend and all, but we all know you probably just got his pictures off the internet.” donghyuck said, snapping mark out of his dazed state.

“you know what, forget it.” mark snapped, quickly getting to his homework. it wasn't until the next morning that mark’s attitude improved, and it was all thanks to a certain someone.

mark had woken up at around 8:00, pulling out his phone to check his messages. he expects to get a good morning text, as johnny always sent him, but surprisingly nothing was there. sending johnny a quick text he expected to get a response, but again, nothing. shrugging, he made his way to the bathroom, quickly getting his business done and brushing his teeth. he hopped into the shower, and after cleaning his hair and body he got out, and got dressed in some sweats and a tank top. he made his way to the kitchen, and made some coffee. while waiting he poured some cereal, and jumped when the doorbell went off and startled him out of his half asleep state. he made his way the door, expecting it to be one of his roommates back from a party or something.

“how can i help you?” mark asked, pulling open the door.

“oh, just here to visit my amazing boyfriend who i haven't seen in a month.” a voice replied, and looking up, mark saw johnny, flowers in his hand and a smile on his face. he was dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt, nothing special, but he pulled it off as always. mark stared for a few seconds, face scrunched up in confusion before he realized who was there.

“youngho!” mark shouted in glee, jumping up to koala hug him. he rarely used johnny’s real name, and johnny could tell mark was excited.

“minhyung!” johnny exclaimed back, hugging him tight.

“i missed you baby.” mark said, pulling back to pepper johnny’s face in kisses. as mark got closer he quickly wrapped his arms around johnny’s neck and set his feet down. johnny leaned down, smashing their lips together. their lips moved quickly, missing the feeling of the others. mark took johnny’s bottom lip between his lips, pulled a bit, and revelled in the groan johnny let out in return. taking the opportunity mark slid his tongue into johnny’s mouth, mapping out every nook and cranny before playing with johnny’s tongue. they messed around, tongues slipping and rubbing together. johnny pulled back first, huffing at the loss of air. mark wasn't much better, little puffs of air slipping between his lips. their breaths mingled as they lean their foreheads together.

“i love you.” johnny whispered, nuzzling his nose against the others.

“love you too sweetcheeks.” mark replied, knowing how much johnny loved pet names. they stumbled inside, flowers long forgotton as mark lead him into the living room, johnny pushing him down onto the couch. straddling him, johnny leaned down to connect their lips, sighing a bit as mark's hands threaded through his hair. they continued to kiss, more slow and passionate than the first. it had been ages for the two, and they missed each other. mark gently licked johnny’s lower lip, and johnny wasted no time, tongue coming out to tangle with mark’s. tongues exploring each other's mouths, they made out sloppily for a while, getting reacquainted with the feeling. after what felt like forever mark pulled back gently, johnny whining at the action, already missing the feeling of his lips.

“so needy,” mark whispered, lips pressed against johnny’s jaw before trailing more kisses down his neck. mark sucked on the area above johnny’s collarbone, biting down after he was certain there was a bruise. johnny moaned at that, arms tightening around mark’s neck as the younger continued the same action in different spaces. the kisses gradually got lower and lower, mark’s hands sneaking around johnny’s waist and under his shirt before he lifted it up carefully. johnny pulled it over his head before peering back down at mark only to be met with a lidded gaze.

mark admired johnny from where he was sitting, eyes following the lean muscles on his arms and chest, gaze slipping down to stare at johnny’s toned abs. he slid his hands up to johnny’s chest, fingers pulling on his nipples playfully, and was rewarded with a whine from the male above him. he continued his actions, but quickly leaned up and took one into his mouth. he bit down, pulled back and watched as johnny’s face scrunched up in pleasure. he messed around on one side before switching to the other and gave it the same treatment, eyes greedily watching johnny’s face as he gasped and moaned.

“mark,” johnny whined, pouting as he gazed down at him, “stop teasing.”

“whatever you want baby.” mark said in return, smirk evident in his tone. it wasn't that long into their relationship that mark found out johnny preferred being on the receiving side. let's just say, it had been an awkward night. mark’s fingers trailed down johnny’s side, creeping down to squeeze his ass playfully. he kneaded the soft flesh under the fabric of johnny’s jeans, listening as johnny let out a moan worthy of a porn star. johnny was in no means quiet and was extremely sensitive, and it wasn't like mark was complaining. eventually mark’s hands made their way to the button and zipper of johnny’s jeans, quickly undoing them and scooting them down his legs when johnny lifted his hips. mark licked his lips at the sight that greeted him, briefs tightly wrapped around thick thighs, bulge standing tall and proud. his lips immediately made their way to johnny’s thighs, sucking and biting a trail down one before switching to the other, but never quite reaching where johnny wanted it most. mark looked up, eyes innocent as he licked a stripe up johnny’s thigh until he was right near johnny’s inflated cock. he licked almost like a kitten over it, johnny letting out a deep growl at the feeling before threading his hands through mark's hair and pulling.

“hm, what is it darling?” mark questioned with a slanted grin, but his eyes were glazed over and hooded, pupils dilated and staring at johnny as if he could look at him all day.

“are you gonna keep teasing? or am i going to have to get off by myself?” johnny replied snarkily, and mark knew he was getting close to snapping.

“i don’t know, it would be easier, and i'd get a show.” mark purred back, before licking up the other side of johnny’s clothed cock. sighing in pleasure at the small action, johnny just huffed back at mark in frustration. mark let some saliva fall from his mouth and onto johnny’s shaft before blowing, johnny once again whining at the feeling. it went on like that for awhile, mark teasing johnny, until mark finally got to work. he hooked his fingers under johnny’s underwear, pulling it down in a fluid motion that sent a jolt up johnny’s spine. pressing a quick kiss to the tip, mark wrapped his mouth around the head, teeth covered by his lips, and sucked, and his eyes sparkled when johnny released a moan. he went further down, lips drawn tightly around johnny’s cock as his tongue traced any prominent veins. now mark wasn't going to lie, johnny was fucking hung. his dick was thick and long, curved in just the right way to be pretty to look at and to suck, and mark loved giving head.

mark bobbed his head up for air before going back down, this time fitting almost half of johnny’s cock in his mouth. he went lower and lower until his nose brushed up against brown curls, his throat as relaxed as possible to be able to fit.

“baby, can i fuck your mouth?” johnny almost begged, looking down at him with pleading eyes and pouty lips in a way that was almost funny, but it still made mark’s insides turn to mush. mark just hummed in approval, mouth a bit preoccupied with another task, and johnny let out a groan of his own as the vibrations traveled to his dick. johnny wasted no time in pulling mark back and slamming him back down on his cock. mark’s throat bulged as he choked around johnny, tears pooling in his eyes as moans escaped his mouth. johnny set a brutal pace, giving mark barely a second to breath before his head was pushed down again. johnny’s pants and moans increased, rising in pitch and volume, and mark knew he was close to cumming.

mark quickly pulled back, and johnny groaned out in frustration.

“i was so, so close.” johnny mumbled, a bit dazed at his lack of orgasm. mark stayed silent, shuffling out from under johnny to stand up and pull his own clothing off before rejoining him on the couch, this time straddling johnny.

“sweety, i hope you didn't forget about me,” mark declared smoothly before grabbing both his and johnny’s cocks in his hands. both let out a moan of satisfaction at that, and mark stroked at a relaxed pace that soon sped up, the lewd sound of precum and skin rubbing together filling the air around them.

“m-mark, ah~, faster, please please ple-ahh~,” johnny panted, hips rolling forward desperately. mark complied, thrusting up into his hands as they sped up. it didn't take long for either of them to cum, johnny’s head thrown back as he let out a whine. not a second later mark followed him, lips forming an ‘o’ as a guttural moan escaped his lips. cum coated their stomachs as they leant their foreheads together. they slowly drifted down from euphoria, and mark giggled when johnny kissed his nose.

“hey baby, i still wanna eat breakfast so can we clean up now?” mark asked gently, and hummed amusedly at the whine he got in reply. johnny leaned down to mark's shoulder and bit down, a moan falling from mark’s lips in return. he sucked for awhile before switching places and before long mark’s entire right shoulder was covered in hickeys and bite marks. johnny pulled back, admiring his work before getting up and walking over to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. thank god mark’s roommates aren't home, johnny thought as he ran it under warm water.

mark sighed happily as johnny walked away, enjoying the view before he turned the corner. just as he heard the bathroom door click shut, his front door opened and chatter filled the room as renjun, jeno, jaemin, and donghyuck made their way to the living room. mark jumped off the couch in a flash, throwing on his pants and shirt as fast as he could all the while shoving johnny’s clothes under the couch. mark smiled awkwardly as they entered, forgetting that the tank top he was wearing would reveal all the bruises johnny had given him.

“sooo guys, how was your night?” mark inquired hesitantly, eyes finding the carpet much to interesting at the moment.

“dude, you know we can see your neck and shoulder right?” renjun asked, muffling his laugh with his hand. mark’s faced turned 100 shades redder as his hands flew up to cover his neck, an embarrassed whine slipping from his lips.

it was at this moment johnny entered, stark naked, into the living room, unaware of the people standing by the kitchen. he leaned down to kiss mark’s head and was surprised by the mortified expression mark wore.

“what's wrong minnie?” johnny questioned softly, the pet name making mark’s face heat up even more. johnny took matters into his own hands when he didn't get a reply and followed where mark’s gaze led, only to find four people standing as still as statues, varying amounts of shock presented on their faces. johnny screeched in embarrassment when he realized he was butt naked in front of four strangers, hiding behind mark as best as a 6ft tall man could.

“so he is real?” donghyuck yelled incredulously, startling everyone in the room.

“why wouldn't i be real?” johnny said back, inching behind mark even further. mark just sighed, dragging johnny’s clothes out from under the couch with his foot and handing them to him. johnny hid behind the couch, slipping on his underwear and pants before joining mark again.

“guys meet johnny, my boyfriend.” mark introduced, sighing once again.

“nice to meet you johnny, i'm jeno, and these are my boyfriends, jaemin, renjun, and donghyuck.” jeno said as he reached out his hand and johnny shook it, manners drilled into his head from a young age.

“i'm donghyuck, mark’s roommate and boyfriend of those three, i've heard a lot about you.” he said, shaking johnny’s hand with a wink. johnny smiled nervously, glancing over at mark with a raised eyebrow.

“do you wanna have breakfast now?” mark inquired, his lips tilting upwards in amusement.

“sure.” johnny replied, going with the flow and following mark to the kitchen. the rest trailed behind like ducklings, peering curiously at the shirtless stranger that was apparently dating their roommate, much o their surprise.

“these are the friends i told you about, you know the ones who thought you were made up.” mark chimed conversationally, mischievous sparking within him. the four boys looked sheepish as johnny turned to look at them, and were again surprised when johnny just chuckled before turning back to mark. johnny’s arms slipped around mark's stomach as he back hugged him, and mark hummed happily at the action, memories from when they were younger filling his head. the two swayed to an imaginary beat, and they must of looked crazy to the four watching them. they got lost in the moment, mark turning around and threading his arms around johnny’s neck. the rocked back and forth, mark’s head resting on johnny's chest, spinning in circles around the kitchen. johnny gazed down at mark lovingly, eyes tracing over his sharp cheekbones and squishable nose. mark peered up at johnny, eyes a picture of innocence, and johnny leaned down to peck both of his eyelids. they both stayed oblivious to mark’s roommates who had started backing out of the room, heading off to who knows where. the two continued to rock, occasionally bumping into the counters and giggling, and even if johnny would have to leave in a couple of hours, this was the happiest the two had been in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, that took forever to write. i literally procrastinated so much that i wrote 3,863 words in like one month. one month to write 3,863 words. i seriously need to start writing consistently. anyways, this was my first posted fic so be gentle with the criticism and i hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading and have a great day/night!
> 
> also, the title is from can't help falling in love and i love that song so much, as cheesy as it is. i also love the top cover of it.  
> https://youtu.be/6ThQkrXHdh4


End file.
